Cuando se va la luz
by MissHarperWong27
Summary: <html><head></head>Un desperfecto atrofia el transformador que alimenta de electricidad la colonia donde vive Helena, sin más remedio tiene que esperar a que lo arreglen para terminar sus reportes pendientes ¿Qué pasará cuando se dé cuenta que una intrusa de rojo ha entrado a su casa? ¿Qué clase de cosas ocurren cuando la oscuridad las acoge? ADVERTENCIA: AdaxHelena yuri</html>


**Hola chicos, ésta vez me animé (después de mucho pensarlo xD) en escribir un fanfic yuri, el Aena (AdaxHelena) es una de mis parejas yuri favoritas dentro del juego de Resident Evil, no hacen tan mala pareja OuO, espero lo disfruten **

**ADVERTENCIA: Para todos aquellos que no les gusta el yuri (relaciones lésbicas) les pido de forma amable se retiren y no continúen con la lectura. **

**DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil no me pertenece, son de la propiedad de CAPCOM y esto sólo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.**

Cuando se va la luz

Era una friolenta tarde de otoño, la brisa azotaba contra la ciudad de Washington obligando a los habitantes refugiarse en cafeterías buscando algo para calentarse o bien quedarse resguardados en la calidez de sus hogares. Helena era una de ellas, terminando de transcribir sus reportes de la semana para, al día siguiente, entregarlos y tomar sus merecidas vacaciones.

De repente una explosión irrumpió con la tranquilidad de su hogar. Con el arma en mano, se asomó discreta por su ventana para buscar la fuente de dicho sonido y bajó la guardia al darse cuenta que el transformador fue el responsable.

- Rayos- dijo guardando su arma. Observó sus alrededores, al parecer toda la colonia estaba sin luz, se inquietó un poco y miró el reloj, eran las 6:25 pm – Adelantaré lo más que pueda.- regresó a su escritorio y con la batería que le quedaba en su laptop retomó su labor esperando que los señores de la comisión eléctrica no tardaran en llegar ni en arreglar el desperfecto.

Pasó una hora y media, la batería se agotó

- ¡No! Maldición no me faltaba mucho- reprochó. Resignada, bajó la tapa de la máquina y fue a la cocina para buscar unas velas.

Con ayuda de una lámpara de mano las buscó en la alacena con cautela de que no saliera algún bichito desagradable, algo poco probable pues se encargaba de limpiar muy bien. Una vez encontradas las encendió, dejó una ahí, otra en el pasillo y las últimas en la sala.

De regresó en su sala corrió la cortina y echó un vistazo a la calle, los hombres aún reparaban el transformador.

Bufó molesta encaminándose a su sofá donde se sentó, echó atrás su cabeza y cerró los ojos intentando descansar.

El sueño le estaba ganando batalla pero una brisa helada apagó las velas y le despertó.

- ¿Dejé la ventana abierta?- preguntó confundida pues aseguraba que estaba cerrada. Se acercó a la ventana que daba a su balcón entonces detectó en el aire un delicado y casi imperceptible perfume, un aroma a rosas que claramente no le pertenecía a ella.

Alguien más estaba ahí.

Con la agilidad que la caracteriza desenfundó su arma y apuntó al frente suyo

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta

Caminó sigilosa hasta la mesa de centro donde dejó su lámpara, antes de poder tomarla sintió un golpe en el estómago que la alejó un par de metros y dejó sin aliento.

- La vista de todos se debilita con la oscuridad- pronunció aquella intrusa ¿acaso era una ladrona?

Su voz era dulce y seductora pero algo en ella le resultaba familiar. La había escuchado ya en otro lado.

Escuchó los tacones de la intrusa acercarse lentamente a ella, instintivamente sintió que sería su fin. Estaba completamente expuesta e indefensa sin mencionar que su arma estaba a disposición de la ladrona. El paso de la mujer era lento como si quisiera alargar su tormento, cuando la sintió verdaderamente cerca sólo escuchó el arma siendo pateada lejos de su alcance.

Se encendió una luz proveniente de la lámpara de mano que iba a recoger alumbrando su rostro, seguía sosteniendo su estómago recuperando el aliento que el golpe le sacó.

- Me dijeron que estabas buscándome, agente Harper- musitó rompiendo el envolvente silencio –Pues aquí estoy.

- ¿Quién eres?- cuestionó la castaña con dificultad

- ¿No me recuerdas?- la ladrona alumbró su rostro dándose a conocer.

- Ada Wong- respondió de inmediato. La aludida sonrió y de inmediato la oscuridad las envolvió de nuevo - ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Helena

- Escuché que estabas buscándome fervientemente, así que decidí venir a verte y charlar- la agente se levantó lentamente del suelo usando la pared como pilar para no caer, respiraba poco a poco, aún no se recuperaba del fuerte golpe.

- Veo que los chismes corren rápido.

- Así es- contestó la pelinegra encendiendo las velas para ya no verse inmersas en la penumbra. En cuanto hubo algo de iluminación Harper buscó su arma con la mirada pero no la encontró por ningún lado hasta que se fijó en su inesperada visita - ¿Buscabas esto?- mostró la pistola, la tomó en su mano y le apuntó mientras le miraba con una sonrisa ladina. Helena se paralizó, levantó las manos lentamente sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Supe que tienes unos archivos que son de mi interés, si no te importa quisiera que me los dieras.

- No sé de qué archivos me hablas- dijo Helena fingiendo desconocimiento, Ada se aproximó a ella obviamente no se creyó sus palabras.

Su corazón latió apresurado con cada paso que la fémina daba, por lo que sabía de ella era capaz de matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino y Helena no tendría por qué ser la excepción.

El haber trabajado unos instantes juntas derrotando a la mutación de Deborah no la volvía precisamente su amiga ni nada parecido ¿por qué Ada se detendría de darle un balazo?, pensó.

Tragó saliva sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ella se seguía acercando con el arma en la mano y sin dejar de apuntarle.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sujetó su muñeca y la torció en un intento por arrebatarle el arma, un pequeño forcejeo dio inicio pero por muy rápida que fuera Helena, la asiática fue mucho más ágil. El arma salió del alcance de ambas, Ada aplicó una llave y la estrelló contra el muro más cercano

- Tienes agallas Helena- musitó Ada acorralando su cuerpo contra la pared, rozando levemente sus pechos contra su espalda, la agente intentaba zafarse del agarre pero era inútil, la tenía bien aferrada – No por nada eres escolta del Presidente- se quitó su cinturón y lo usó como cuerda para atarle ambas manos.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?- cuestionó a la morena sentada en una esquina.

- Tengo mis propias razones.

- Nos ayudaste en Tall Oaks y en China, le salvaste la vida a Leon, acabaste con Simmons e intentaste acabar con el sufrimiento de mi hermana ¿Para seguirle trabajando a los malditos que provocaron todo eso? No tiene sentido Ada.

La espía dejó los archivos en la mesa y meditó un poco.

- Es verdad. Quizá no tiene sentido pero igual tengo mis motivos.

- Puedo apostar que ya no estás tan segura de ellos.

- ¿Por qué tan segura?- le cuestionó sin quitar la vista de los documentos

- Porque de estarlo ya me habrías matado- dijo sin más, la pelinegra no menciono nada así que continuó – Eres una asesina que quita todo aquel que estorba en su camino sin una pizca de piedad con tal de llegar a su objetivo, estoy totalmente a tu merced y no tengo la forma de defenderme, tienes las de ganar sin embargo decidiste sólo atarme cuando bien pudiste haberme disparado desde que entraste- nuevamente oyó los tacones aproximarse, Ada se hincó para quedar a su altura y la otra alzó la vista al tenerla frente de sí.

Le observó a los ojos de forma seria y penetrante, una mirada que Helena no logró descifrar, fijó su vista en su pantalón, portaba un cuchillo perfectamente afilado el cual tomó de inmediato y colocó debajo de la barbilla de la castaña

- ¿Sabes algo? Hablas mucho para ser agente federal- y sonrió con cinismo. Helena cerró los ojos esperando sentir el metal atravesando su garganta pero en su lugar, sintió algo cálido presionarle los labios. Abrió de inmediato los ojos sólo para encontrarse con Ada frente a ella, besándola.

Helena no supo cómo reaccionar.

Fue un beso algo corto que no pudo descifrar, cuando se separó la miró confundida y algo avergonzada.

- Por qué…

- Es verdad que soy capaz de aniquilar al que sea que interrumpa mis propósitos pero eres atractiva y por ello es que no te he asesinado- dijo aun sobre su boca al terminar volvió a besarla. Sintió su respiración chocar contra su rostro entonces no pudo más y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Poco a poco abrió sus labios, dándole acceso a la sexy mujer de rojo entrar en su boca, pronto sus lenguas se encontraron comenzando a rozarse y luego disfrutarse.

Helena sintió la hoja del cuchillo recorrer su piel a través de su escote hasta topar con los botones de su blusa donde se detuvo un momento. Sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir oxígeno obligándoles a interrumpir el contacto.

Respiraban descompasadamente, Ada observaba el rostro de Helena mientras ésta intentaba no toparse con su mirada.

- ¿Te gustan las mujeres?- preguntó ella sin más ruborizando notoriamente a la joven agente

- No- respondió con timidez

- Mientes querida- maldita sea ¿acaso leía la mente?

- Un tiempo me sentí atraída por ellas pero era una adolescente en ése entonces. Estaba confundida.

- O sólo querías negar la realidad.

- ¿Y a ti?

- Soy de gustos accesibles- bromeó luego se inclinó hacia su oído – Pero tú de verdad me gustas- susurró estremeciéndola completamente.

Ada notó la reacción que provocó en su compañera, rió por lo bajo y retomó el beso interrumpido pero ésta vez con mayor pasión. Pasó sus brazos por su bien delineada cintura para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y soltarle poco a poco las manos.

Una vez Helena estuvo libre levantó con temor su mano acercándola lentamente a la mejilla de Wong y colocándola ahí sintiendo su tersa piel.

Entonces el fuego se desató.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Harper, las ropas pronto empezaron a estorbar y con una impresionante agilidad se dieron a la tarea de desnudarse para luego tumbarse en la cama. Lena quedó debajo de Ada quien dio inicio al acto acariciando sus piernas de forma sensual, recorriendo cada parte de ella como si quisiera memorizarla por extraño que sonase.

A Wong no le era extraño estar en la cama con una mujer, su lista era considerable habiendo pasado por la rubia y sensual Jill Valentine en cambio para Harper, era la primera vez. Como dijo al principio, en su juventud se sintió atraída por algunas chicas de su escuela sin embargo, tuvo que reprimir dicho deseo ante la crianza de un padre bastante conservador, creciendo así con la idea infundada de tener que ser heterosexual. No obstante su deseo y curiosidad siempre estuvo ahí, presente, llegando a perturbarle el sueño o jugándole bromas pensando de más al ver caminar por la D.S.O a su amiga y compañera de equipo Ingrid Hunnigan.

- Relájate- la voz de Ada interrumpió sus pensamientos – No pienses en nada y sólo disfruta- dijo atrapando nuevamente sus labios. No tuvo tiempo a procesar sus palabras pues un choque de sensaciones la embargó cuando sintió su intimidad ser invadida por el fino dedo de la espía.

- Ada…- gimió complacida haciéndola sonreír triunfante. Aun en la cama, a Ada le gustaba cuando ganaba. Empezó a moverlo en un delicioso vaivén que lentamente le iba robando la cordura, ella no se quiso quedar atrás pero su cuerpo simplemente no le quiso reaccionar limitándola sólo a recibir y disfrutar las caricias de la que esta noche, en medio de la oscuridad, era su amante.

La sintió soltar el líquido de su propia excitación por lo que creyó aguantaría uno más, Helena se estremeció debajo del cuerpo de Ada conforme ésta metía el segundo dedo. Un sinfín de sensaciones y emociones nuevas las azotaban a ambas, a pesar de no ser nueva en el ámbito, esto le sabía diferente a la espía.

Sus gemidos se mezclaron con la noche y con el sudor de sus cuerpos hasta que no pudieron más y llegaron a su cumbre. Ambas arquearon sus espaldas ante el choque eléctrico, y Ada se dejó caer en la cama junto a Helena.

Entonces llegó la luz y todo comenzó a funcionar. El refrigerador de la cocina, los focos de la sala, la lámpara de la calle, todo regresaba a la vida.

Ada miró a Helena quién al parecer, estaba procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, la abrazó con ternura y le besó la frente.

- Si quieres matarme, ésta es tu oportunidad.

- Para nada- espetó acomodándose en su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

La mañana siguiente llegó, el despertador de Helena sonó como todos los días, ella lo apagó y cuando se volvió se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba.

Se incorporó con lentitud, llevó su mano a su frente y confundida se preguntó

- ¿Habrá sido un sueño?- de inmediato hizo memoria de todo lo que había pasado. Los besos embriagadores, las caricias hechas con lascivia, los gritos propios y los de ella resonando en su habitación todo eso lo sintió real ¡Todo!

Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó para empezar su día, salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina y al pasar por un espejo vio una marca roja en su cuello que llamó su atención.

- No puede ser- musitó estupefacta mirando el beso color rojo carmesí plasmado en su piel, sonrió de medio lado ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche? – Pasan cosas interesantes cuando se va la luz.

**¿Qué tal? No sean tan crueles conmigo, es el primer fic yuri que escribo, le doy un agradecimiento especial a Lirio Negro por evaluar y acreditar mi fic OuO. Espero haya sido de su agrado y nos estamos leyendo Ja ne!**


End file.
